


Boardroom Games

by ang3lsh1



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/pseuds/ang3lsh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you fix me up a coffee real quick? I’m meeting with the Board of Directors in five minutes. Thanks, kid."</p><p>Said intern responds with a cold look and crisp reply, “I happen to be Chair of the Board and I’ll be sitting in on the the merger that you’re supposed to be participating in, Mr. Lehnsherr.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boardroom Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> Happy Birthday darling Ike. I took forever with this but at least it's in time for your birthday!

Erik strolls into the meeting room and comes face to face with one of the interns, dressed in a simple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; bird’s nest of tousled chestnut hair combined with deep blue eyes a little too bright. Given the time of day, the intern gives off the illusion of being way too bright-eyed and bushy tailed to be anything other than an intern.

If only Erik hadn’t been distracted by those lips, swollen from being bitten down and probably a nervous tick, no doubt due to nerves from having to attend such an important meeting - too busy thinking about how much redder they’d look wrapped around his cock, or bruised from kisses. If he hadn’t been terribly distracted by the flush that started, obviously, from being startled by Erik’s entrance. Idly wondering how far the flush would travel, further down from his collar; he’d have noticed the Lacroix around the intern’s wrist is worth more than a year’s salary. 

Then again he’d just have assumed the intern was a rich boy riding on said parent’s coattails into the business. 

Either way, he’s unable to stop himself from opening his mouth and leering at the intern. "Could you fix me up a coffee real quick? I’m meeting with the Board of Directors in five minutes. Thanks, kid."

Said intern responds with a cold look and crisp reply, “I happen to be Chair of the Board and I’ll be sitting in on the the merger that you’re supposed to be participating in, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

Erik’s left open-mouthed in shock, but before he can say or do anything to try and rectify the mistake, the rest of the board files in for the meeting.

How had he managed to not look up Charles Xavier, nor even think that perhaps Xavier himself would sit in on this merger. Despite rumours that Xavier was rather reclusive and uninterested when it came to dealing with parent company issues - far too interested to remain in the labs of the biochemical department of their sub-company Darkholme Industries - here he was sitting in on one of the larger mergers with Blackbird Laboratories. Erik really should have known better. 

What happens next is the most excruciating sixty minutes of his life: mind warring between states of self-preservation or the acts of procreation (despite the fact that the communion he’s very interested in consummating generally doesn’t result in any offspring to speak off). With Charles Xavier standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed, leaning against the wall with his weight balanced on one crossed leg, emphasizing the curve of his arms; Erik’s eyes can’t help but be drawn towards Xavier’s crotch.

Despite the initial brush off, Erik’s incapable of taking his eyes off Xavier. He knows he should be paying attention to the meeting itself, but most of the acquisitions and conditions had already been hashed out ages ago. Today is just a matter of formalities to ensure that everyone is on the right page before finally crossing the ‘t’s and dotting the ‘i’s.

But all Erik can think about is pulling those pants down to mouth at Xavier’s crotch before, spreading those legs further - what would it be like, bracketed by those thighs - moving down to his ass, cupping and moulding his hands to those curves. Nipping at them before licking at those bites all the way to that rosy pucker, where he’ll eat Xavier out, savouring the prettiest noises Xavier will make before pushing him down flat on the conference table and fucking himself into Xavier. Preferably while biting kisses into those damnable cherry lips, he’d like to pull the buttons off that shirt just to see how much of his skin is scattered with freckles too.

A pointed cough from Xavier swiftly brings Erik’s attention back to the meeting that appears to be wrapping up. Erik’s glad enough that he manages to pull off the meeting without making an utter fool of himself; hopefully most of his glances at Xavier went unnoticed. 

He’s well aware first impressions are difficult to change especially if Xavier knew exactly what had been running through his mind through the whole meeting. It’s a first - Erik having to keep his head down during such a meetings - but his colleagues are not so incompetent that they wouldn’t be able to carry the meeting without his input. Everything seems to be forgotten as he packs up with the rest of his colleagues about to leave the meeting room.

Just when he’s about to step out of his chair, trying to casually leave in the midst of the crowd, so as to not seem eager but quick enough that he’s not left alone with Xavier - he’s stopped by Xavier’s crisp accent, “I’ll need you to stay back for a moment, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

He’s in for it now.

He’s frozen in place while he feels the tumblers of the room lock into place, aware that Xavier has locked the meeting room, turning the glass windows opaque, giving them the illusion of privacy for the reaming out that Erik’s in for now. If he’s very lucky, he may be able to keep his job after this. If not he might still be able to con someone into writing him a glowing recommendation for a new job. In another state. Maybe another country. Europe should be alright to return to now. Five years should be enough time for his old company to lose their grudge against him, right?

“I couldn’t help,” Xavier starts, slowly stalking towards Erik, voice soft but firm. “But be aware that despite my earlier statement, throughout the entire meeting,” he can feel the warmth of Xavier’s body behind him now, bending over with one arm braced on the table. “You’ve done nothing but spent the entire time thinking of how well my arse would fit around your cock,” he finishes off breathing into Erik’s ear.

All his life Erik has been told he’s very much like a predator in the water, ironic given his affinity for electromagnetism, but for the very first time he feels caught in the coils of a something much deadlier than him.

No one mentioned Xavier was a telepath.

“Hmmm, I could have you thrown out under charges of sexual harassment, thinking all those things about me,” the hand on the table slides down towards his knee, “but where would the fun in that be?” That same hand slowly trails up towards his crotch and flicks at the tab of his zipper. 

“Mr Xavier…”

Xavier tuts behind him. There is a hand tracing the contour of Erik’s back over his suit jacket, fingers running over the ridges of his spine. Xavier shoves hard, bending Erik effectively over the desk that he’s resting his cheek on his forearms.

“‘Mr Xavier’… doesn’t quite roll off the tongue does it, hmm?” 

There’s an expectant pause. Erik shakes his head dutifully, hair rustling against the wool of his sleeves. Xavier chuckles behind him; the question had been rhetoric and it leaves Erik feeling a little foolish for having presumed so.

“Yes, I thought not.”

The hand that had pressed him down against the table smoothes down his spine before walking his middle and index finger up Erik’s spine, one vertebrae at a time. His other free hand continues stroking over Erik’s zipper and he can’t even stop his cock from growing harder within its confines. 

When Xavier’s fingers reach the nape of his neck, Erik is grabbed by the short hairs as his head is pulled back while Xavier hisses, “You may refer to me as ‘sir’ or maybe,” he sounds thoughtful before licking a long stripe up the outer shell of Erik’s ear, making his cock twitch harder. “Perhaps given what I’m about to do to you, ‘Charles’ may be more suited to the occasion. What do you think?”

The hand that has been playing with the tabs of his zipper roughly cups him, fondling and rubbing against his hardening erection that makes Erik gasp and rutt against that palm.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No, si..Ch.. Charles,” he gasps aloud, pressing his crotch forward, eager to chase after more.

He can hear the satisfied smile in Charles’ breathy ‘good’ that he whispers into the shell of Erik’s ear before nipping at the cartilage there and steps away from Erik.

“Brace yourself against the table and undo your belt for me, please,” Charles commands.

In his haste to remove said objects, he’s lucky he doesn’t fuse the zipper teeth together when the heady rush of lust from that tone in Charles’ voice sends the blood in his brain pooling down into his cock, depriving his brain of much needed oxygen.

He leans over the table just as Charles requests for his belt. Erik slides it out from the loops in his trousers and floats it over to Charles by the buckle, who presses himself against his back, forcing Erik to lie across the table.

“Hands together.” 

Erik acquiesces quickly enough, clasping his hands, stretching his arms out on the tabletop, allowing Charles to loop the belt around his wrists, tying them together.

Charles presses him down on the conference table by the small of his back before sliding the same hand up Erik’s spine, rucking the bottom of his shirt and jacket up and out of the way. How oddly considerate of Charles despite his current actions, Erik muses until his current thoughts are derailed by the same hand stroking down to where his trousers still clings to his body. To the top of his ass.

Charles’ hand lingers there for a moment before yanking them down exposing his ass to the cool air of the office. His startled yelp is rewarded with a smart spank to his right ass-cheek.

“Now, I’m sure you wouldn’t want the rest of the company inquiring as to what’s going on in the conference room. I might have to stop. Or perhaps you’d enjoy giving them a show?” Charles asks as his hand trails over the blooming mark, before giving it a pinch to emphasize his point. 

Erik shakes his head furiously, “No, please don’t.”

“That’s what I thought.” He can just feel the smugness radiating off Charles, “Then you’ll just have to keep quiet won’t you? I don’t think I’m quite up to the task of keeping the entire floor blind to what’s happening behind closed doors.”

His muffled voice leaves Erik wondering just what exactly is he in for as his feet are kicked apart, trousers tugged down until it can go no further unless he wants to rip them, trapped by his knees.

Then he feels both hands grab an ass-cheek each, prying them apart and a breath of hot air against his hole. Erik has to bite down hard against his inner cheek just to keep that loud groan in. Damn his habit of being loud in bed. 

Nothing could ever prepare Erik for that warm, wet tongue lapping over his hole in firm, light strokes before stabbing in and out, just a light tease before retreating back to wider, broader strokes, laving over his hole. He endures this for a while, knuckles blanching from tightening fists in an effort to keep silent, until that lovely tongue starts easing in, dipping into his hole a little deeper at a time, and he can’t help himself but try and push himself back onto that tongue, cock bobbing heavy in the air, so hard that it hurts, unable to find relief with his wrists tied together resting on the table.

After that botched effort, one hand presses his hip firmly against the table, stilling any motion on his side while the other strokes down his trembling thigh. In a way he’s lucky he gets to brace himself against the table - he doesn’t think his knees would be able to hold him up - not while Charles is currently tongue-fucking him at his leisure. 

The hand that’s stroking his thigh disappears for a moment, before reappearing next to Charles’ tongue, one finger slowly working itself inside Erik, sliding in and out, in juxtaposition with his tongue. It’s not enough. _Not enough to fill me up_ he thinks as he tosses his head against the tabletop. As though Charles has heard him, another finger joins in, scissoring, opening him up further, allowing Charles to lean in a lick deeper, tongue flicking in and out his exposed hole, before being removed completely.

Erik would mourn the loss if it hadn’t been immediately been replaced with three fingers, shoved roughly in, twisting until they unerringly find that bundle of nerves and presses down on his prostate. Sparks fly from behind his closed eyelids as he arches his back and he has to stuff his fingers in his mouth in order to bite down on his knuckles to keep his shouts inside.

Charles continues to slide those fingers in and out. It’s such a tease and Erik just wants to tell Charles _enough, I’m loose enough, just fuck me already_ but then he feels the cold lube dribble down the cleft of his ass onto those fingers and Charles can’t possibly be thinking of doing _that_. 

Then the small of his pinkie is slowly sinking in with the rest of Charles’ fingers, slowly until all four fingers are inside, rubbing against the inside of Erik, while his muscles flutter and clench around them, unsure if he wants to allow those fingers to sink in deeper or to expel them. Charles pauses there, the square of his palm, just teasing at his entrance for a long, tense moment. Erik is torn between moving off those fingers or thrusting back on them, saying _yes, yes, yes_.

The decision is made for him when Charles pulls his fingers out and lines the head of his cock against Erik’s hole and he is pushing _in, in, in_.

Despite just having all those fingers up in his ass moments ago, there’s still some resistance. And then the fat head of Charles’ cock pops in and he sinks in all the way till his balls slap lightly against Erik’s perineum, Charles shirttails skimming the gooseflesh of the top of his thighs.

They both pant in unison, Charles bent over Erik’s back, mouthing at the ridges of his spine. The both of them relishing in the feel of Charles’ cock buried deep inside Erik, muscles fluttering over that thick length before he clenches down hard on Charles’ cock, spurring him to pull out slowly before slamming back in, starting up a brutal pace that doesn’t let up, causing Erik’s own cock to bob and sway to the rhythm, fucking up into the space beneath the conference table, smearing pre-cum all over the underside. He almost takes pity on the cleaning crew when the shrill tone of a mobile goes off, its vibration making it clatter violently over the conference table.

Without even pausing mid-thrust Charles leans forward to palm the phone and proceeds to answer it, cool and composed as ever “Charles Xavier speaking.” 

Damn bastard isn’t even out of breath, Erik wonders hotly if Charles makes a habit of this, _stringing poor men like him along and then fucking them against conference tables when they think of untoward things to do to him_. As though he heard those thoughts, or perhaps in an effort to switch his attentions, Charles leans away from him, straightening his back, changing the angles of his thrusts, constantly rubbing his cock against Erik’s prostate. There’s no way he’s going to be able to keep quiet all through that, with a last ditch effort he stuffs the end of his tie into his mouth, hoping that it’ll muffle his cries somewhat.

It must work because Charles starts to run his free hand soothingly down his flank, before gripping his hip and he works Erik harder all the while chattering away on the phone making arrangements for brunch next weekend. The bastard. 

“Right, I’ll have to check with my PA but I think we should have that weekend free. We’ll see you then, Emma,” Charles wraps the phone call up smoothly before hanging up and tossing the mobile onto the table and leaning down to coo in Erik’s ear. “Well, I believe that excellent demonstration of restraint should be rewarded,” before pulling out of Erik and delivering another slap to his other ass-cheek.

This time the yelp is muffled by the tie. 

“Now, now, none of that,” Charles demonstrates as he tugs the tie out of Erik’s mouth, dipping in for a quick chaste kiss. “Get up on the table, flat on your back. I wouldn’t want to you miss out on a reward for good behaviour.”

It’s a bit difficult with both hands bound but Erik manages to scramble up onto the conference table all the while his eyes riveted to the sight of Charles kicking off the rest of his trousers and climbing on the the table after him, until he’s straddled over Erik, dribbling lube over his fingers, bracing himself with one hand on Erik’s chest while the other reaches behind to stretch himself. Then he’s clasping Erik’s cock, dripping the rest of the lube and smoothing it down and around Erik’s cock, giving a few quick perfunctory swipes.

Erik is torn between watching Charles’ face or his cock slowly disappearing into Charles as he slowly lowers himself onto Erik’s cock, inch by inch until he’s fully seated, head thrown back, arching his back, flaunting that chest and pretty, pretty, pert pink nipples at Erik. His mouth waters at the thought of clamping his teeth gently on one before suckling gently as Charles tips his head forward, impish grin intact and Christ this little bastard is still going to draw this out. 

Sure enough, Charles takes his sweet time, flexing his thighs as he slowly draws himself off Erik’s cock, only to sink back down so slowly, he’s pretty sure he’s going to lose his mind and Erik has had _enough_ , using his powers to detach the buckle from his belt - he can always fix it later - freeing up his hands while he firmly plants his feet on the table, which jostles Charles making him yelp this time round and Erik has his hands wrapped around Charles’ hips and he uses his newfound leverage to just fuck up into Charles at that precise angle that he likes best - _how nice of Charles to arrange himself perfectly for him_ \- and Charles is grabbing on Erik’s wrists for dear life as he’s being pulled down over and over again roughly over Erik’s cock and when Erik brushes roughly against his prostate one more time, Charles comes, spilling himself all over Erik’s belly clenching down hard on Erik’s cock urging him to come not long after.

Charles collapses on Erik’s chest, wriggling his arse, gently clenching down on Erik’s softening cock, burying his face in Erik’s neck. His breaths gently ruffles Erik’s hair, “Well that was fun, I’m really glad I thought of that,” Charles starts before propping himself up on his elbows to swat Erik on the shoulder, “that is until you decided to go ahead and break character.” 

Erik huffs in reply, “That was entirely your fault since you insisted on being a complete tease. Besides I’m pretty sure there’s another meeting scheduled here in an hour or so. I still think my idea was better. You, being the poor, nervous intern spilling coffee all over himself while trying to serve me coffee. Then I’d whisk you away to the private bathroom to clean you off, thoroughly.” 

“Hah, you’d like that,” Charles scoffs. “I’ll have you know the restrooms in this building are utterly filthy,” making to get off Erik’s chest, but not before Erik’s wraps his arms around Charles, tugging him back against his chest.

Charles swats at his chest once more, “You’re the one who insisted that I come sit in on this merger when I told you I didn’t want to come. Hank had much more interesting things to show me down in the labs. I deserve to have a little reward for having to put up with this.”

“Yes, but you know that these things go more smoothly when the CEO sits in on them. Keeps everyone else on their toes.”

“I’m sure you could have done just as well without me, besides half the time you really were just thinking of bouncing me up and down your cock.”

“That’s because you only agreed to sit in on this if I had boardroom sex with you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely **afrocurl** and thanks so much to **kageillusionz** for not only betaing but helping me write the smut. Couldn't have finished it without you.
> 
> I couldn't bring myself to write straight up dub-con so have some roleplay sex instead.


End file.
